The PokeSplatFormers
by The Darke Lorde
Summary: When Betelgeuse reaches its time to go BOOM, its 3rd closest and absolute tiniest of its planet's inhabitants had better be ready for it. Could a humble, small planet in a major constellation of theirs be the answer of where they are to go? Rated T for Violence and Swearing Much, Much, MUCH Later On. Set in the Rescue Bots Universe (But NOT in DBTC).
1. The beginning

**Hey guys, Darke here, and I'm sorry for not uploading in a while, but, as you might think, I've made a new Fanfic, and on 2 totally epic games called Splatoon and Pokémon! These 2 are my FAVORITE Nintendo games, and I've thought that, Hey, why not mix'em with Transformers? So, this is what I've done, right here, right now, on the PokéSplatFormers! But that ain't all! This will be my first ever SCRIPT Fanfic (AKA a script). Now, go on and enjoy!**

 _ *********************10279.6504237 Miles From The Earth, Year 0 On Earth*******************_

(Establishing Shot of a large white marble exterior of a lab, called Tenta-Tek. Move to an Establishing shot of a corridor. The sounds of footsteps fade in. We then see 3 male Inklings in white lab coats come down the corridor from the front. The one in the center is a bit taller than the other 2, has Blue Tentacles, unlike the other 2, who have orange tentacles. and wearing a black tie. He is As the men draw closer, the camera gets closer until it becomes a Dutch Angle, then the men move past, then go through a door leading to a launch pad. The camera follows.)

 **Tenta-Tek President Loren:** This better be good news, Samuel and George.

 **Samuel:** Well, sir, we've received the first radio transmission from Ash since we sent him to that small planet Earth last year, sir.

 **President Loren:** Oh, really, Samuel?

 **George:** Oh yes, and he said he has BIG news for us, sir. Something about life on Earth, sir.

 **Marie:** Daddy!

 **Callie:** Unk!

(Loren, Samuel, and George look to the left, and the camera looks left to see the famous Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie. They are running towards the men. Marie gets to Loren first and embraces him. We see that Marie is about the same height as him. Callie catches up, and hugs Marie and Loren.)

 **President Loren:** What is it, you 2?

 **Marie and Callie:** We-were-using-your-observatory-to-look-at-tha-constellation-Kyogre-The-Sea-Whale-at-the-tiny-little-star-that-makes-up-his-eye-Solara-to-be-exact-saw-the-space-ship-that-you-guys-sent-to-Earth-last-year-and-we-thought-that-he-might-just-be-coming-in-soon!

 **President Loren:** Well, I just heard that from Samuel and George.

 **Marie and Callie:** Oh.

(1980's Radio Interference comes from the radio George is holding. Startled, George yelps and turns the radio knob around a few time until the interference stops and we hear Ash's voice over the radio.)

 **Ash:** Mission Control, come in, Mission Control. This is Eye of Kyogre speaking.

(Loren takes the radio from George and speaks into it. The entire group walks back into Tenta-Tek Labs as Loren Speaks to Ash.)

 **Loren:** Eye of Kyogre, this is Mission Control. Where are you, and when will you come back?

 **Ash:** Mission Control, I have just surpassed the closest star to you in the constellation of Magna Pisium Zap, the Great Zap-Fish. As for your second question, I expect to be home at least in 48 hours from the time 0800 A.M, on the date of the 16th of Splatora this year.

(Marie takes out her Squid phone, and looks at the time. Shocked, she gasps.)

 **Loren, Callie, Samuel, and George:** What is it, Callie?

 **Marie:** Ash… he's coming… TOMORROW! AT EIGHT.

 **Loren, Callie, Samuel, and George:** WHAT!?

(Marie nods, then everyone looks up, including the camera.)

 **So, how'd ya like the first chapter of The PokéSplatFormers? In case you guys have NO idea whatsoever about the astronomical objects said in this chapter, I have decided to define the astronomical objects introduced in the chapter, along with any new Splatoonian Culture (AKA the Inkling's Culture Objects) for anything introduced. The Objects are:**

 **Tenta-Tek: The leader of Splatoonian technology, it is led by its President Loren, whose daughter and niece on his little brother's side are none other than the world-famous Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie.**

 **Kyogre The Sea Whale: A major navigational constellation, it's famous for having the small star Solara, a star 642.5 Light Years away from Betelguese (Where this chapter was set, on an Earth-like planet called Embara), which has a planet, which is called Earth, that is similar to Embara, and is therefore suspected of having life on it.**

 **Solara: Our Sun. 'Nuff said.**

 **Magna Pisium Zap the Great Zap-Fish: Another major constellation, Magna Pisium Zap is part of the Groot Nebo Li'o Tou Chiwit (The Splatoonian Zodiac), and it has the 24 closest stars to Betelguese.**

 **Splatora: One of the Splatoonian monthes closest in general weather and holidays to June in the U.S., which basically puts this chapter in Mid-June.**

 **Squid Phone: Made by a company called Squid-Tanix (Basically Samsung), The Squid Phone is a lot like the IPhone 8 in basic functions and size, but with a squid shape, and an extra app that comes for free with it: Squid Vote, which is basically like a Splat-fest Terminal, but on a mobile phone.**

 **See yall next chapter!**


	2. Chaos At The Launch Pad

**Hey guys, Darke here, and I have decided to keep doing The Pokésplatformers will be my main choice of story development because I have SO many ideas for it, and I just cannot WAIT to give my ideas to the world! This will just keep going on about Ash's return to Embara, and his reunion with Splatkind! And, also, I never mentioned in my fanfics that, unless I say so, nothing but the plots and OC's belong to me. They all belong to their respectful owners. So, without any further ado, let's get to it!**

 ** _*******************10279.6504237 Miles From The Earth, Year 0 On Earth*****************_**

(Corridor of Tenta-Tek)

 **Loren:** Ash, we will get your family and friends to the Launchpad at 0800, on the 18th of Splatora.

 **Ash:** Thanks, Mission Control. Eye of Kyogre, OUT!

(Ash logs off of the radio. Loren turns off the radio.)

 **Callie:** So, what is it, Unk?

 **Loren:** Callie. Marie. Get as many of Ash, Aves, and Agate's families and friends as you can to the Launch pad by 8:00 tomorrow.

 **Squid Sisters:** Gottit!

 ** _**************************The Next Day, 8:00************************_**

(Zoom into the Launch pad in Tenta-Tek. A lot of Inklings are there, along with some Nautlings, Cuttllings, Vampire, Humboldt, Giant, Colossal, and Firefly Inklings, and the 3 different kinds Octoling, with a lot of Dominant Octolings, and fewer numbers of Mimic, Giant, and Blue Ring Octolings. There are also Urchlings, Jellings, Anemolings, Crustaclings, and lots of reporters with news anchors, and lots of news trucks, and they are ready to record the team's return to Earth. Also there are the Vyolexians, along with their Princess Vyola, and her pet Ionlactrix, Squishy. There is also LOTS of Pterian People. There are LOTS of Pokémon and Vyolexian and Pterian animals there, too. Closest to the Launch pad are Loren, 2 Royal Vyolexians, an Ionlactrix, 6 Pterians, the Squid Sisters, Samuel, George, and a few Octolings, one of whom was a Dominant Octoling holding what looked like a crossbreed between an Octoling Squishy and an Inkling Squishy, 2 Mimic, and 2 Blue Ring Octolings, one of whom had blue tentacles, and both had faint rings in their tentacles.)

 **Octa (The Dominant Octoling):** When do you think they'll be back?

 **Angie (The 1st Mimic Octoling):** I dunno, Octa.

 **Matrix (The OTHER Mimic Octoling):** I guess, that with how the Squid Sisters are acting, maybe-

 **Julie and Shane (The Blue Ringed Octolings, Shane is the Blue one) (Absolutely horrified):** L-L-L-L-L-LIKE RIGHT NOW!?

(Everyone looks up, only to see a piramid-shaped spaceship hurtling towards Embara. Samuel and George are calculating something, and when they added their results together, they gasped. The Squid Sister's most famous song, Calamari Inkantation, starts to play.)

 **Princess Vyola (The youngest Vyolexian next to the Ionlactrix):** What is it, you 2?

 **Samuel and George:** We've calculated their location and… (Gulp) he will NOT land on the Launch Pad.

 **Loren:** WHAT?! I thought he WAS going to land on the Launch Pad! What Happened?!

 **Samuel and George:** Turns out, we forgot to carry the 5.

 **Loren:** Well where WILL they land?

 **Samuel and Geogre:** On… The… Biclosickle nest over there.

(Samuel points to a large purple spiky area, with what is probably interpreted by the

 **Vyola:** I'll help him out!

(Vyola gets onto her pet Ionlactrix, and is about to go to him when King Corvus and Queen Avia stop her.)

 **King Corvus:** Are you mad, Vyola?

 **Queen Avia:** You could get killed, Vyola!

 **Vyola:** Well, it's my job to help Vyolexians from being killed by Biclosickles, right?

 **Corvus:** Well, yes, I guess. But he isn't a Vyolexian, he's a Splatoonian!

 **Vyola:** Well, I think Splatoonians should be helped, too. Plus there's a Vyolexian in there, along with a Cyberian and Pterian.

 **Corvus:** Well, that IS true.

 **Avia (Stammering):** B-B-B-But-

 **Vyola:** Wish me luck!

(Vyola flies off on her pet Ionlactrix, Squishy. The camera looks out at her as she flies off.)

 **Avia:** Now what should we do?

 **Corvus:** (sighs) What are we going to do with that kid? Well then, troops! Follow Vyola, and attack the Biclosickles by her side!

(Hundreds of Vyolexians charged after Vyola on Vyol-Runners. Hundreds of Splatoonians follow suit on their Squid- and Octo- Runners, followed by Pterians on their Ptero-Runners. Switch to Follow Shot of the soldiers, soon surpassing them, and catching up to Vyola and Squishy. Switch to Close-Up of Vyola's face.)

 **Vyola:** CHARGE!

(The soldiers whoop, and then pull out their weapons, as they are approaching the Biclosickle nest. Switch to Establishing Shot of Biclosickle nest. The Troops, led by Vyola and Squishy, are pulling out their weapons. Several Biclosickles pop their heads up, followed by the rest. They roar, and then charge them. Switch to Close-Up Shot of Vyola, who looks up, and sees that the ship is falling fast. She shoots up, and then throws out a Sticky Vyol-Chute, which hits the ship at the back, and blows out a purple parachute. The ship stops glowing white and red hot, but it is still falling fast. Switch to the inside of the ship. There is Ash, a female Vyolexian, and a male Pterian that seems to be an evolved humanoid Sordes pterosaur inside the ship, along with the Autobot, Optimus Prime. There is also a random camel in there, too.)

 **Prime:** Sirs! Ma'am! What are we to do?!

 **Ash:** (To the Vyolexian) Well, Aves?

 **Aves:** Uh, maybe let out the parachutes?

 **Ash:** (To the Pterian) What do ya think we should do, Agate?

 **Agate:** Yeah, I'll get the parachute goin', Ash.

(Agate presses on a button that has a parachute motif on it. Switch to back of ship. Parachutes open behind the ship, and around the Vyol-Chute. The ship stops falling fast. In fact, it is taking a casual drift. Towards Sea Krait Lake, which is filled with dangerous Greater Sea Snakes. Switch back to inside of ship.)

 **Agate:** (To Ash) Uh, dude?

 **Ash:** (To Agate) Yeah?

 **Aves:** (To Ash) What's the name of that Embaran water body there?

 **Ash:** Sea Krait Lake. Why?

 **Aves:** What's in it?

 **Ash:** The deadly Greater Sea Snkae. Why?

 **Agate (Freaking out):** 'CUZ WE'RE ABOUT TO LAND IN IT!

(Switch to outside of ship. Squishy notices the landing area of the ship, and then rams into the ship with his head. This restarts the engine, and the engines fire up. Switch to in the ship. All inside notice the engine starting. After large amounts of relief sighs, Ash takes on the helm.)

 **Aves:** Well, THAT was a close one.

 **Ash and Agate:** (To Mission Control) We are BACK IN ACTION, BABAYS! WHOOP!

(Switch to Biclosickle Nest. The warriors finally notice that the ship was NOT going to land in the Nest. They were fighting a winning battle, so they retreated back to their runners, and chased the ship and Squishy, who were going across the lake.)

 **Vyola:** Well done, troops! Let's get back to the Launch Pad.

 **Well, what a suspenseful ending, eh? Whelp, as I promised, here's all the cultural prospects, along with any species you might not know, in order of appearance:**

 **Ash, Agate, and Aves: The "Solara Trio", they were obsessed with finding sentient life outside of their solar system since the age of 3 for all of them. When they were put into a training program for the trip, at the age of 19, they first met each other. That was a year before the trip took off, which was, in case you didn't guess, was a year before the story starts. Ash is an Embaran, Aves is the only girl and a Vyolexian, and Agate is a Pterian.**

 **All the –Ling species: The first 2 are made up, and are descended from, y a guessed, Nautiluses (Nautlings) and Cuttlefish (Cuttlelings). The next 5 are subspecies of Inkling, which evolve from their respective squid species (Vampire (These are not actually squids or octopi, they are a primitive version called squids, though), Humboldt, Giant, Colossal, and Firefly Squids). The Non-Octoling species are all the citizens of Inkopolis who are not Inklings (Jellings are the Jellyfish People, everyone else are shop owners.) The Mimic and Blue Ring are evolved Mimic and Blue Ring Octopi, and Mimic have darker and longer tentacles than the Dominant ones (The ones in Hero Mode), and Blue Rings are literally dwarves mixed with Blue Ring Octopi. All of these are on Rotommowtom's DeviantArt Account (Excluding the Firefly Inklings, and the other non-Inkling or Octoling I made 'em up. Or Nintendo made 'em). I made up Giant Octolings. They're literally giant Octolings.**

 **The Vyolexians: They are a sentient species on the planet Vyolex, a next-door neighbor of Embara (Like, in the same solar system). They learned all their tech from their cyborg frikkin' TREES (But those are more of metal shells, not the Aluminum Christmas Tree Trope. But they have circuit in the shell as vessels). They evolved from Aviapods (4-tentacled birds, as Vyolex never made mammals), and they taught their tech to the other species (Pterians and Splatoonians). They like to wear black, gray, or purple, and they are born in kinda the same way as Inklings and Octolings: the mother is preggo for 3 months, beyond which the "Brood Pod" (Basically an external womb) has the babe in it. The newborn has no arms, only 4 Tentacles on the bottom. Look 'em up on Rotommowtom.**

 **Pterians: The other 1 of the 3 Betelgeuse Sentients (Sentient Speices), they evolved from, ya guessed again, Pterosaurs (Mammals evolved, but they never got bigger than Chihuahuas, as the Chicxuclub meteor that killed the dinosaurs went off course, thanks to Embara and Vyolex). They evolved to be about 90 Lb for the average adult male, and 85 Lb for the average adult female, and all around many Dinosaurs, which they tamed and used for millennia. Even with the Vyolexian Tech, they kept their love of Dino Sports. They generally breed like the others: they have a large egg (The size of a human infant at birth), which stays around for the rest of their 9-month wait period for a Hatchling (Baby Pterian). They have the hatchling inside the mother for 3 months. The dominant species are the smaller ones (Which evolved to be about 5' and can still fly, thanks to the wings that remained from evolution, these got to be about 4 meters (Or 12 Feet), and they have Air Sacs (Which further drives down their weight, along with the hollow bones and less dense muscles [For the most part; their wing flapping muscles are the densest, followed by the chewing muscles]); the larger and rarer ones evolved from larger ones, growing more rare with size. They also have tails.**

 **The Critters: Mostly aquatic, tree-living, or airborne on Embara (Even the Pokémon on Embara are mostly aquatic or airborne), all not mammals on Vyolex (But furry), and mostly Dinos and prehistoric animals before 65 million years ago and after** **252 million years ago** **on Pteria.**

 **Vyolexian, Embaran, and Pterian Governments: Vyolexians have 2 sovereign states: the northern hemisphere and southern hemisphere. These operate like a human monarchy, but a little different: When the ruling figure dies, their spouse rules. When they die (Or the ruler does not have one), their children rule, youngest to oldest (Even if there is only daughters). If the former circumstances are true, the relatives go like this: Siblings, Nieces/Nephews, and Cousins. If they are all dead, the monarchy goes All-Out Democracy Mode: The ruler's advisors all become candidates for the throne. When one is chosen (Within a month of the ruler's death), their family becomes the new dynasty, and the advisor chosen rules, and a new advisor is hand-picked by the new ruler by merit, not by relationships to the new ruler (And it is like The UK's monarchy, with a constitution). The Embaran Government is more separated, and it is a lot like the USA Democracy, complete with a constitution, but with the fact that the president is president for life (So like the Vyolexian monarchy, but with more voting). The Pterian Government is a lot more like a tribal government, but with technology of the Vyolexians (Saying that they kind of were basically the Native Americans before the Vyolexians came in, and this literally makes them like Wakanda from Marvel), and they have it like a democracy and monarchy combo (Aren't the Vyolexians and Embaran like that, too? Yeah, sorta): Their rulers are voted in, and they rule for life, before, at their death, a new ruler is picked by vote, and the cycle starts again, but, unlike the Embaran Government, the king is the only one who calls the shots (At the approval of the entire citizen body).**

 **Religion Here: The Vyolexians worship the the Pokémon Legendarus (The Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, the Embarans worship the Legendarus, and the Pterians are like the Native Americans, with a belief in spirits (Which is true, with the Ghost-, Psychic, and Dark-type Pokémon, which were the only land Pokémon that survived the Embaran Flood, via living in the Underworld).**

 **Update to the Squidphone: It has a Built-in app called Splat Battles, which is basically the level-up thing in Splatoon, and is linked to a microchip that is self-implanting in the chest, and is given to a 14-year-old at the giving of their Ink-Gun license.**

 **Solara Update: Solara is often called "The Everlasting Compass of The North", for the fact that Pteria, Embara, and Vyolex's north axis have pointed close to it, if not right at it ever since the beginning of their history, while the closest bright star to us (Alpha Centauri) is "The Everlasting Compass of The South" because their south axis have pointed near/at it for the longest time.**

 **Calamari Inkantation: The most famous song by the Squid Sisters, it is a song giving thanks to Kyogre, invoking Kyogre for strength, and kind of gives a backstory for the Embaran people. I'll give you the lyrics later.**

 **Biclosickle Nest: a large infestation of Biclosickles, a feared predator of the Vyolexians (Thank Arceus we don't have something like the Biclosickles here on Earth!) They have sickle arms, a sickle at the end of their tail, and back armor. Look 'em up on Rotommowtom. The Betelgeuse Sentients released all of their planet's creatures onto each other's planets, with a slight dip in the native populations, but they stabilized after 3 months.**

 **Runners: The Pod Racers from Star Wars, made to be with the popular color trends of the planets. 'Nuff said.**

 **Cyberians: The Autobots (Called Octo-Bots until they land on Earth) and Decepticons (Called Decepti-Squids 'til on Earth). 'Nuff said.**

 **Sticky Vyol-Chute: A Sticky Grenade mixed with a Parachute. 'Nuff said.**

 **See ya later!**


End file.
